Zoey's Guardian Witch
by southparkwerewolf
Summary: Witches aren't suppose to feel anything besides hatred... right? One witch who's name was Jessica when she was still alive, follows Zoey and the gang as they fight through hordes of zombies. One day the witch got caught. The one thing keeping her alive are her eerie human like features. The witch wonders if she will live or be killed? I OWN NOTHING; not L4D or its characters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

I know its unusual but I just had a weird thought and well... this is what happens.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Left 4 Dead or its characters or anything that deals with the game

* * *

"Hunter!" Zoey aimed her pistol at the zombie on the side of the wall of where they were hiding. With a few shots the hunter fell down dead for good. Zoey made sure by hitting the zombie with a pipe on the floor. Zoey heard an explosion from outside. Running to the other room, she saw Louis, Bill, and Francis shooting at a horde of zombies. Louis yelled out, "Fuck!" Zoey looked at where Louis was pointing and saw something lumbering toward the survivors, "Shit! TANK!"

Francis grabbed a pipe bomb and was about to throw it but Bill smacked him on the back of his head, "Dumbass! You can't throw that far!" Francis just mumbled under his breath and continued to shoot at the zombies.

Zoey looked around and realized that they would be dead if they stayed here. "Guys! We need to leave NOW!" Zoey ran towards the door and looked outside of it, seeing no zombies but hearing a tall-tell cry. Zoey went back to the other survivors, "The hallway's clear but there's a catch. There is a witch." All three men looked at each other and nodded. Bill grabbed all the supplies and said, "Lets go."

All four people walked toward the hallway with their guns ready. The group stopped for a second and Louis looked at Zoey, "Are you sure there's a witch here cause I don't hear anything except the horde outside." Zoey looked at the men and said, "I could've sworn I heard crying and all of you know only a witch cries."

The men shrugged and the group made their way outside, strangely not encountering any zombies. Francis looked at Bill, "Where is everyone? I mean, every time we attract a horde, there's always those little fuckers trying to kill us as we leave." Bill just looked around, "I don't know but its starting to freak me out too. Everyone when we go outside, there's sure as hell going to be a crowd of them waiting for us. Remember if you fall, you _will _get left behind. Understood?" Everyone nodded their understanding.

As the group walked down the last flight of stairs of the building, Louis saw something disturbing. "Shit." The other survivors looked at where Louis was staring and saw a hunter and smoker ripped to shreds. Bill walked towards the corpse and said, "There's blood still coming out of the wounds. This is a fresh kill. Someone must've hated these two because there's nothing left."

Zoey stepped forward and said, "Wait I thought zombies don't turn on their own kind. This doesn't make any sense." Francis looked at Zoey and asked, "Well how do you know we didn't do that when we were running for our fucking lives?" Louis stepped in before Zoey could insult Francis, "Come on man. Look at this. There is no way in hell we could have done this with our guns."

Bill spoke up, "He's right. The corpses have scratch marks, you know what that means." Zoey spoke up, "So there is a witch but still isn't it a little strange that a witch killed her own kind?" Bill just nodded saying, "True but I think we owe her a favor. She just saved us some bullets."

With that the group of survivors opened the door and ran out firing at the zombies on the other side of the door. What the survivors didn't notice was the bloody footprints on the floor leading to the back of the stairs. There, the witch that murdered the hunter and smoker kneeled and watched as they went to find another safe house. The witch got up and followed the team, making sure to stay far enough away from the group so they wouldn't find her.

The witch has been secretly following the group the first time she saw them, no saw _her. _Most people didn't know this but witches cried not to try and attract victims but because they _remember._They remember the time that they were human, _alive,_ with feelings not filled with hatred and bloodlust. That girl, what was her name, Zoey, reminded the witch of who she used to be. Most witches wanted to kill anything that reminded them of what it was to be alive, but not her. She was different from other witches, being able to hold on to most of her memories even though most are fuzzy now and her claws weren't as long as others, but were more like a hunter's claws; sharp and made for digging into flesh.

Zoey reminded the witch of days running around for nothing but for the pure joy of feeling the sweat dripping down her back and the wind rushing into her face. Zoey also brought back memories to the witch that were slowly fading away do to her demonic nature that comes with being a witch. When the witch first laid eyes on her, she remembered when it was her twentieth birthday and everyone was celebrating by shooting each other with paintballs in the woods that were behind her home town. She remembered her best friend, Julie grabbing her arm and yelling, "Get your head in the game Jessica! Lets show these mother fuckers whose boss!"

It was actually the same day that her world as well as everyone else's went to hell. She remembered chasing her friend Luke who was chasing after her little brother. She remembered how Luke acted strange all day and how when Luke caught up to her little brother she figured out why. She could still see her little brother's face twisted with pain as Luke ripped him to shreds and began to eat his organs. Jessica tried to save him but was attacked by, what did the survivors call it, ah yes a hunter.

The hunter bit Jessica and would've killed her if Julie hadn't pushed him off of her. Julie grabbed Jessica and ran toward their ATV that they used to get through the woods. All around her, Jessica could see her friends and family kill each other. She started to cry but Julie slapped her, telling her that she had to be strong in order to survive this. They drove through the woods and onto the road. There was more blood and guts but they ignored the cries for help and drove to Julie's house since she was a hunter (one that kills deer, not the actual zombie hunter) and had more guns than a police station. When they got to her house, they grabbed all the guns and baraccaded themselves in the house.

That was when Jessica started to notice her nails turning into claws and the hunger beginning to knaw at her belly. She asked Julie if they should eat something and she nodded. When Julie tried to grab a knife to spread some butter on her toast, she accadentally cut herself. That was when Jessica truly became a witch.

The witch shook her head to dislodge those thoughts and continued to follow the survivors. She followed them and heard the dastinct roar of a tank. The witch hissed her defiance knowing that even a tank would instinctively back down from a witch since they were on top of the food chain now, but another roar was heard. The witch looked at where the roar came from and could've sworn she felt fear flash through her heart for a second. _But this is impossible! I shouldn't be able to feel a thing besides hunger and rage. I shouldn't be able to think clearly either but maybe... maybe I'm becoming more human at least mentally. _

The witch saw the tank charge at the group of survivors and throw a huge rock at them. The group dodged the rock and Zoey cursed. She looked to see if everyone was hurt and could've sworn she saw the glowing yellow eyes of a witch a few blocks back. Shaking her head, Zoey aimed her pistol at the tank and opened fire. The bullets hit the tank uselessly and made him angrier. He charged Zoey and was hit by a pipe bomb thrown by Francis. Zoey looked at him and screamed, "Warn me next time!" Francis didn't hear her but grabbed his machine gun and shot the tank at his one vulnerable spot, his head.

Everyone joined in and soon the tank was dead. A few blocks away the witch saw the entire ordeal, including the pipe bomb. She could tell from the staggering that Zoey was hurt and she looked around to see if there were any more zombies that would target her as an easy kill. The witch spotted a smoker on top of a building that was getting ready to attack. The witch acted on pure instinct; she ran towards Zoey and pushed her out of the way a split second before the smoker's tongue could grab her. Bill quickly held up his rifle and took out the smoker.

The witch and Zoey rolled around in the grass for a few seconds due to the momentum from the witch's tackle. They ended with the witch on top and Zoey on the bottom. The witch raised her clawed hands but that was a big mistake. The witch was hit in the back of the head by the butt of Bill's rifle. The witch was knocked out and slumped over Zoey's body. "You okay there Zoey?" Zoey nodded while pushing the witch away from her, "Yeah, but why- why didn't she kill me." Francis answered, "Well considering the fact that she was raising her claws to rip you to shreds, she was going to." Louis spoke up, "True but doesn't anyone else think its at least a _little _weird that a witch just happened to attack Zoey as a smoker was about to grab her?"

Bill walked over to the witch and rolled her over with the tip of his gun. "Holy shit! Hey you guys have to check this out!" Everyone crowded around the knocked out witch. Francis spoke while pointing at her claws, "Whoah! Aren't those suppose to be like, longer?" Louis nodded and said, "Yeah those look more like a hunter's claws if you ask me. And check this out," Louis pointed to the still drying blood on the witch's claws, "I think this is the witch that killed that hunter and smoker from before." Zoey carefully studied the witches features and said, "Hey guys is it just me or does this witch look more...human than she should?"

Francis laughed and said, "Maybe you took too many pills. There's no way a witch could look human." Bill looked closely at the witch and said, " No Zoey's right. I mean look at her face." Most witches looked like well a witch. Their face were wrinkled and lined with malice. This witch however looked more human. Her face showed no wrinkles and her body was more feminine than most witches. She did look ghosty pale but not the unhealthy pale other witches had. The most unnerving part of her was her lips. While unconscious, her mouth was open and unlike every zombie the survivors have faced, the witch did have four canines that stood out but her mouth wasn't filled with sharp teeth that were made for ripping flesh off.

Everyone stared at her and Zoey spoke up, "We should take her with us." Francis pointed at Zoey and yelled, "Are you fucking insane! Take a witch with us, do you have any idea how fucking stupid that sounds?!" Bill tapped on Francis' shoulder saying, "No she's right. For some unknown reason this witch is more human than she should be. She might have got into something that made her like this." Louis spoke up, "Like- like a cure?" Bill shrugged, "Maybe. But what we are not going to do is let this opportunity slip by. Francis! Grab her legs and ill get her arms."

Francis shook his head and Louis sighed, "I guess I'll do it. But can we please tie here up with something?" Zoey looked through her back pack and found rope. "I got it." Zoey tied the witch's arms and legs together, surprised when the skin wasn't festered with lumps and scars like most zombies are. The only scar on the witch was a bite mark on her shoulder.

Zoey backed away so Louis and Bill could grab the witch and carry her to their pickup truck. They dumped her in the bed and used what was left of the rope to secure her to the truck. All survivors got into the truck and drove away, going to a airport that was rumored to be safe.

As Francis drove and Louis and Bill slept, Zoey couldn't help but wonder, "Why did the witch save me and why when I looked into her eyes, all I saw was worry instead of the usual hunger and hatred?" Francis looked in the backseat where Zoey was and asked, "You say something?" Zoey shook her head and said, "No. Now watch the damn road."

* * *

**Author's notes**

Tada! Not bad of a start if you ask me. Yes I know I rated this M but that will come in handy for later chapters. hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**

The witch, Jessica has been captured by the survivors. Unconscious in a bed of the team's pick up truck, they head to a rumored safe airport. O and to help with confussion, whenever I refer to the witch as Jessica its from her pov and when she is refered to as witch then it is from the survivor's pov.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Left 4 Dead or its characters or anything that deals with the game

* * *

Francis droved down the highway, running over a few zombies along the way, and finally spoted the sign for the airport. "Rise and shine everyone! We're almost there." Bill saw the sign and said, "Bout fucking time. Someone remind me not to let Francis drive again. More than once he threatened to tip this truck over by running over zombies."

Francis just shrugged saying, "They didn't get out of the way." Louis looked uneasy as he looked behind him and saw the unconscious witch in the bed of the pickup truck. "Hey are you guys sure that the witch won't wake up before we get there?"

Bill nodded, "Positive. Besides even if she did wake up, we would just have to hit her again." Zoey looked at the witch too asking, "Where are we going to put her?"

Francis answered, "In a cell of course. Airports always have cells." Zoey mummbled, "Of course you would know."

The rest of the drive went on in silence. As the truck pulled up to the airport, everyone was surprised when they saw a fence surrounding it and keeping the zombies out. Francis drove around the fence and found a door, surrounded by zombies. Zoey threw a pipe bomb to get their attention. As the zombies ran towards it, Bill and Louis opened the gate to let the truck through. As the truck drove past, the pipe bomb exploded and killed all the zombies in range.

Before any other zombies came to inspect the explosion, the group was already inside the garage. Bill ordered, "Zoey and Louis will carry the witch while Francis and I cover you. Got it?" The team nodded and Zoey and Louis opened the bed of the truck to get the witch.

They yelped in fear when they saw the witch staring at them, no at _Zoey_. She maded a few sounds, mostly grunts but a few almost sounding like real words. Louis took a step back, "Okay this witch is officially freaking me out." Zoey nodded, "Yeah it almost sounds like she's trying to say something." Bill snapped, "I don't care if she's trying to say the pledge of allegiance just tape her mouth closed!"

Zoey did as Bill said, surprised when the witch watched her every move but didn't try to stop her or even bite. All the survivors looked at each other and wondering what the fuck was up with this witch.

Zoey grabbed the witches arms and was again surprised by the softness of her skin. Louis tried to grab the witch's legs and that was when the witch began to act more like she should. Through the tape she gave a warning growl and Zoey dropped her to grab her pistol to point at her head. The witch stared at Zoey, with an emotion she couldn't read due to the foreginess of the witch's eye, but it almost looked like shook and maybe even hurt. _What the fuck? _

Everyone was staring at the witch and Zoey, seeing if she needed any back up. Zoey tried a tactic that sounded crazy even to her, "Okay, I'm going to lower my gun now." Zoey lowered her gun, the witch following it intently with her eyes. Zoey continued, "Alright now Louis and I are going to carry you. If you try to resist even once, I will put a bullet between your eyes. Do you understand?"

The witch did the one thing that changed the survivors ideas on the witch forever, she nodded her understanding. Every survivor jumped back in absolute shock. The witch just kept staring at Zoey. Zoey gulped and walked back to the witch to grab her arms again. Louis slowly approached the witch and grabbed her legs. This time the witch didn't growl but closed her eyes.

They carried the witch to the airport. As they turned the corner, Francis and Bill killed the few zombies in the hall. They slowly approached a map and located the cells. They struggled to get to the cells and finally reached it after an hour of fighting zombies. Francis, Louis, and Bill left to look for the keys, leaving Zoey alone with the witch.

Zoey looked at anything except the witch, but felt her eyes on her the entire time. Zoey couldn't take it anymore, she looked at the witch and snapped, "Why are you staring at me!?" The witch quickly looked away and was that a... blush? Zoey shook her head and looked at the door where her teammates left.

A minute later, her friends came back. Bill held the keys to the door but Zoey couldn't stop staring at what Francis held. Francis had a metal chain attached to a red spiked dog collar. Francis looked at Zoey and said, "It'd put me at ease knowing she had this on her, just the cage wouldn't do for a witch, no matter how weird she is." Zoey merely nodded and pointed her pistol at the witch again, "We are going to move you to that cage and put this collar on you. If you try to fight back, well..." Zoey just cocked her gun.

The witch nodded her understanding again which didn't help cool Zoey's nerves. Zoey grabbed the witch's arms and dragged her to the cells. Bill unlocked one and Zoey dragged her inside. Francis tied the chain to a bed post and yanked it a few times to make sure it would hold. Zoey looked at the witch and said, "Francis is going to put the collar on you now okay." The witch held her head up and Francis tried to put the collar on but was rewarded with a growl. The witch glared at him until he backed up.

Zoey sighed and held out her hand. Francis looked at her and asked, "Are you sure?" Zoey nodded. Francis gave her the collar and stepped out the cell, too freaked out to keep standing near the witch. Zoey walked toward the witch and knelt down. The witch stared at her as she presented her neck again. Zoey put on the collar and noticed the blush again. Zoey let her fingers linger on the witch's neck a second longer than she needed to. The witch responded by lifting her head higher to expose more of her neck for Zoey to touch.

Zoey immidiatly pulled her hands away. _What the hell is wrong with me? _Zoey looked around and felt relief rush through her when she saw that no one noticed the strange occurance. Zoey quickly stepped out only to be stopped by Bill. Bill looked at Zoey and asked, "Forgetting something?" Zoey looked confused and Bill explained, "The tape." Zoey looked shock and Bill continued, "That thing seems to like you for some reason. It might not bite you."

Zoey sighed and went back inside the cell. She kneeled in front of the witch again. She slowly grabbed the taped on the witch's mouth and in one swift motion, ripped it off. The witch flinched in pain and felt tears coming to her eyes.

Zoey quickly left the cell again and heard ripping. Looking back, Zoey and the rest of the survivors watch the witch break through the rope with ease. Louis quickly slammed the cell shut and locked it. Looking back he asked, "Wait so that witch could've broken through the rope at any time?" Bill nodded and said, "Looks like it. Come on, lets go find us our rooms." Bill left the jail part of the airport without a second glance at the witch. Everyone else except Zoey soon followed. Looking back, Zoey again caught the witch staring at her.

Zoey quickly left the jail and catched up with her friends. Bill looked back and said, "Good you caught up. Listen we were discussing it and we figured that you should take care of her. Feed her and stuff." Zoey shreaked, "What!? Why do I have to feed that witch?" Francis spoke up and teased, "Because she wuvs you." A loud smack was heard all the way to the witch's ears.

Jessica walked over to grab the bars of the jail cell but the chain pulled her back. It would be no problem for her to break the chain but she knew that if she did Zoey and the other survivors would get angry with her and might even kill her. So Jessica settled with laying on the bed and thinking over the day's events. _Okay so I have been captured, turned into a prisoner for God knows what, and I'm stuck wearing this dog collar. At least its kinda cute. _Jessica touched the dog collar and looked at the jail door. _Those stupid humans really believe that the jail cell would hold me. _Another peculiar aspect about Jessica was that she was stronger than most witches, being that she was an athlete when she was human.

_Hmm. At least I'm closer to her, fuck what was her name? Come on think...ZOEY! At least I'm closer to Zoey. _Jessica started to think about the first time she saw Zoey. It was when the team was running through the woods and found the abandon house. Jessica was hiding in the basement crying as usual when she heard the door bust open. She quickly hid behind a couple of boxes and watched as the four survivors run into the house.

"Okay, time for a little break." Louis was panting. Jessica was about to kill the humans for running in her turf when Zoey spoke up, "Yeah. Louis is right. Besides, I really need to take a shower." Jessica saw Zoey for the first time and was taken aback by her beauty. All the men just nodded and started to walk around the house to look for supplies.

Jessica watched as Zoey walked up the stair and followed her, unable to stop staring at her. Jessica followed Zoey around the house until she finally found the bathroom. Jessica hid in the doorway of another room as Zoey went into the bathroom. Jessica lunged at the door and was able to stop it from closing with her hand. Luckily Zoey didn't notice and Jessica heard clothes rustiling. She then heard the shower turn on and the curtain opening and closing. Jessica crawled inside the bathroom and saw Zoey naked through the shower curtain thanks to her ultra sensitive vision.

Think about it now, Jessica spread her legs to the point that one leg came off the small jail bed. Looking down at herself, Jessica slowly dragged the tips of her claws down her belly. _I wonder if any other zombie feels anything. _Jessica finally reached her torn pants and sat up. She grabbed her shorts and pulled them off. Jessica listened to see if the humans really left and hearing nothing, she threw the shorts on the floor. Jessica spread her lips and saw her aroused sex.

Jessica thought of Zoey's perky breasts and her little tuft of pubic hair. Jessica dragged one clawed finger from her knee to her outer lips. Jessica threw her head back and bit her bottom lip, loving her self teasing. Jessica used her free hand to grab her right breast through her torn shirt. She pinched her nipple and flicked it with the tip of her claw. Jessica gave out a small moan, surprising herself by how human it sounded. She then looked down to slid two fingers inside herself, being careful of the claws.

Jessica thought of Zoey kneeling in front of her, fingering her instead of her doing it. Jessica sped up her fingering and bit her bottom lip harder, tasting some blood. Jessica rolled over and shoved her head into the pillow. Jessica rocked her body to get more of her fingers inside of her. She brought down the hand that was teasing her nipples to rub her little nub so she could climax faster. Jessica thought of Zoey being in from of her and her head in between Zoey's legs. Jessica moaned into the pillow, feeling her climax around the corner.

Jessica pushed her fingers inside of her one last time before she felt her walls squeeze her fingers. She felt her essence drip onto her hand and even some on the bed. Jessica rubbed her clit to help her orgasm ride out, slowly stopping. Jessica couldn't hold her body weight any longer, she slumped in her bed. Not bothering to get her shorts, Jessica wiped her hand on the sheets.

Jessica went under the sheets and drifted off to sleep, another thing that only she could do. If Jessica had any dreams she couldn't remember them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes**

Maybe or maybe not require the rated m. Not sure yet.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Left 4 Dead or its characters or anything that deals with the game

* * *

"Dammit all!" Zoey woke up and threw the alarm clock at the wall, breaking it into pieces. _Why do I have to feed the damn zombie!? _She grumbled curses to herself and walked out of her temporary room. Zoey walked through the airport hallway and passed through the other survivors' rooms. She could hear Francis snoring and wondered how she could have slept through it.

Zoey walked to a room where her teammates stored the zombie bodies. She opened the door and gagged at the smell. Zoey grabbed the axe on the wall and cut an arm off a nearby zombie. _It still amazes me that I can do this now. I guess that's just the human condition. Adapt to the hell around you or die. _Zoey grabbed the arm and walked toward the cells.

When she reached them she slowed to a stop. "Come on you can do this. You killed hundreds of zombies before, some boomers, a couple hunters and smokers, and even a tank or two. Feeding a witch can't be that hard." Zoey opened the jail door and walked straight to the witch's cell.

Zoey immediately grabbed her pistol and pointed at the witch's head. The witch was laying in the cell bed and wasn't moving. Zoey looked around and saw the witch's torn shorts on the floor. Blushing Zoey walked closer to the cell's bars. Staring at the witch, she couldn't tell if it was breathing or not due to the sheet covering her body.

Zoey grabbed the keys to the cell door, she unlocked it and quietly opened it. She slipped through the small opening and quietly closed the door. Slowly, Zoey approached the witch and silently laid the zombie arm on the floor. Something seemed to posses the survivor, having never seen a sleeping zombie before, Zoey slowly approached the bed, making sure to keep the pistol pointed at the witch's head under the covers.

When Zoey finally reached the sheet, she grabbed it with her free hand. In one swift motion, Zoey uncovered the witch, startling her. Before Zoey could react and pull the trigger, the witch grabbed her and threw her on the bed. The witch pounced on Zoey and grabbed her pistol. The witch threw it out of the cell through the bars. The witch then grabbed Zoey's both hands with one of her own and held them above Zoey's head.

Zoey stared at the witch, knowing that this screw up would cause her her life. Zoey closed her eyes and waited for the witch to end her life. After a minute of waiting, Zoey opened one eye and looked at the witch. The witch was just sitting on her waist, staring at her. Zoey couldn't look away from her eyes, they were so human for a thing that wasn't even alive anymore.

Zoey wiggled under the witch, trying to crawl out from under her. The motion caused the witch to let out a little moan, sounding suspiciously like a human. Zoey looked down and saw the witch's privates pressed up against her waist. Zoey also saw a damp spot slowly growing on her pink jacket and was able to see the witch's clit. Zoey blushed and looked away, becoming very interested in the cell door.

The witch kept her grip on Zoey's hands. Acting on absolute instinct, the witch rocked herself on Zoey's waist, causing the friction on the jacket to rub against her pussy. The witch closed her eyes and gave a rather loud, "AH~!" The witch let go off Zoey's hands to grab her waist so she could rock herself easier. Zoey pushed the witch away, causing her to fall with her legs open, showing Zoey her desire. Zoey jumped off the bed and ran to cell door.

Reaching around, Zoey used her key to unlock the cell door. She threw open the door and jumped out the cell. Turning around, Zoey slammed the door shut and ran to her room. Zoey turned a corner and literally ran into Francis.

Francis caught her and steadied her. Looking down, Francis teased, "Aw what's wrong Zoey, did the witch scare you?"

The resulting slap was heard again by Jessica who was pacing around the cell and completely ignoring her meal. _Shit shit shit! What the fuck did I just do?! _Jessica found her torn shorts and quickly put them back on. Looking at the cell door where Zoey ran through, Jessica thought about how close they were. How she rubbed herself on Zoey's waist and how Zoey wiggled underneath her... And how much she wanted to use her claws to rip Zoey's clothes to shreds and spread her legs while her head inched closer and closer to her soaked "Grrrr."

Jessica looked down at her rumbling stomach and felt her hunger rose. Finally using her nose, Jessica smelled the blood of the zombie arm. Tuning around, she walked toward the severed arm and kneeled down. Grabbing the arm, Jessica brought it to her lips and began to eat. She shut down her brain and acted only on instinct, letting the witch within her come out so she wouldn't have to deal with knowing that she was eating an arm of a person, whether they be dead or not.

* * *

**Back at Zoey's room**

Zoey ran inside her room, slamming the door shut. She left Francis' unconscious body in the hallway, knowing one of the other survivors would find him and the red slap mark on his cheek. Zoey locked the door and ran to her bed. _What the fuck am I doing? _Zoey unzipped her pants and pulled them and her underwear off her body, throwing them in a corner of a room. Zoey then unzipped her jacket and pulled it off. She grabbed under her tank top and pulled it over her head. Zoey reached around and unclipped her bra and took it off. All the while she was undressing, she imagined the witch doing it, caressing her body and licking and kissing her neck.

Zoey walked to the bed and crouched to look at what she kept in a box underneath the bed. "Who would've thought an airport would have a sex shop." Grabbing the box, Zoey put it on the bed and opened it. Looking inside, she saw a black strap on and a pink vibrator.

Grabbing the vibrator, Zoey put the rest of her new toys under the bed once again. She then laid down on the bed and look at her naked body. Zoey teased herself by turning on the vibrator and lightly touch the head to her inner thigh, slowing dragging it to her outer lips. Zoey imagined the witch in front of her doing this instead of herself.

When the vibrator reached her outer lips, Zoey gave out a little, "Ah~" She slowly pushed the head in with one hand and used the other to spread her lips. Zoey imagined the witch leaning on the wall across from the room, watching her as she masturbate. The thought caused Zoey to loose all the self control she had left. She started to fuck herself with the vibrator while using her free hand to tease her nipples.

Zoey looked down and watched as the vibrator disappeared in her body. She imagined the witch on the bed with her, licking the juices as they left her pussy. She felt herself rapidly approach her climax and threw back her head. Zoey's body laid back on the bed as her hips rose, giving the pretend witch a better view. Zoey moaned out, "Mm~ Oh fuck yes~ Please, please fuck me more~!" Zoey's hips rocked to the rhythm of the vibrator, getting it inside of her faster. With one last thrust, Zoey was pushed over the edge and moaned out, "FUCK~!" She brought herself back from cloud nine by still fucking herself with the vibrator, slowing to a stop.

Panting, Zoey looked down and saw the small puddle of cum on the bed. Feeling bold from the climax, Zoey brought the vibrator to her lips and licked it clean. She placed the vibrator back into its box and put her clothes back on. Zoey walked out of the room and towards the food court to see Louis and Francis sipping at their coffee. Louis looked up and said, "We heard you." Zoey began to panic when Bill added, "Yeah maybe you should release your anger to the zombies, not Francis." Zoey exhaled in relief and replied, "Well the bastard deserved it."

Bill looked down at his coffee and said, "Anyway how is the witch?" Zoey felt her arousal grow again from thinking about what the witch did and said, "She's alright I guess. I gave her an arm from one of the zombies we killed earlier. I'm not sure if she ate it though, I kinda left before she could bite it." Louis nodded in understanding which rewarded him with a smack in the head by Bill, "Listen Zoey, I don't care if seeing that thing eat makes you puke, you make sure she eats her food. As far as we know, that witch could have a cure."

Louis looked back at Bill and asked, "You really think that that witch has a cure?" Bill replied, "Maybe, maybe not. But there is one thing we do know; for some reason that witch has claws of a hunter and is more human than any zombie we have yet to encounter. She can also understand us at least Zoey more so for some reason." Zoey finally understood why Bill wanted to keep the witch so bad, "You think she's turning back into a human." Bill nodded, "And if a witch is turning back into a human..." Louis finished, "Then maybe the rest of the zombies are too."

Francis walked in, rubbing the still red mark on his cheek, "Yeah well answer this geniuses. If what you are saying is true, then why the fuck are the other zombies are still trying to kill us instead of holding hands and singing kuh bi yah?" Everyone looked at each other and Bill said, "Who knows?" Francis looked at Zoey which caused her to growl, "Listen Francis you make one more comment-" Francis held up his arms in a surrounded gesture. "Look Zoey, I won't make any more comments about your little witch... today."

Zoey just sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes**

Rated M guys! Can you guess between who? LOL

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Left 4 Dead or its characters or anything that deals with the game

* * *

It has been two weeks since the survivors brought the witch with them to the airport. The survivors settled in their rooms and Louis even found a working radio which Bill used to tell other possible survivors that they could come here. All in all, the group were taking it easy, everyone except Zoey. Zoey became figety and despised having to take care of the witch.

The witch on the other hand, seemed right at home in her cell. She would always wait until Zoey would bring her her next meal and tried to get her to stay longer by either making a scene and throwing the meal back at Zoey or just making a doggy face. It seemed that the witch knew had to use a toilet because after a week, she showed Zoey the t-pee role to say that she needed more toilet paper. Showing as in throwing the t-pee role at Zoey's head the next day she brought her food. After the encounter with the witch trying to get herself off by rubbing her privates on Zoey's jacket, Zoey just came by the witch's cell to drop off a severed arm or leg from the pile of dead zombies bodies (the survivors - Francis - had to stuff them in a freezer so they wouldn't stink up the place) and quickly leave without a second glance at the witch.

Jessica quickly grew tired of being ignored. After a week of Zoey just dropping off her next meal, Jessica decided to stay asleep and ignore her as well. When the second week came to a close, Jessica couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach anymore. She had gone too far to get closer to Zoey to just be ignored. The next day Jessica decided to pretend to sleep with the covers pulled around her, knowing Zoey would get angry with her and try to get Jessica to take off the covers again.

Getting excited, Jessica giggled, again surprising herself with how 'human' she become. Jessica slipped under the covers and began to breathe evenly. After a few minutes of 'sleeping', Jessica heard Zoey's footsteps. Zoey looked in the cell and saw the lump in the bed. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. Hey witch! Wake the hell up!" Zoey opened the cell door and threw the severed zombie leg at the bed. It hit its mark but the witch didn't budge.

Zoey sighed and walked in the cell and closed the door, keeping her pistol aimed at the witch's head. Jessica listened as the footsteps grew closer. Zoey nudged the witch's head with the pistol and still the witch did not move. Zoey grabbed the sheet and with one swift pull, the sheet was yanked off Jessica's body. Again, Jessica jumped up and snatched the gun out of her hand. Jessica threw the gun out of the cell.

Zoey tried to run toward the door but when she reached it, she felt the witches body press against hers and push her into the cell's bars. Jessica grabbed Zoey's body from behind while keeping one hand on Zoey's mouth to keep her from shouting for help.

Jessica brought her lips to Zoey's expose neck and licked it, going from the bottom and dragging her tongue to an artery. Jessica let her teeth trace the artery and lightly bit down, not enough to break the skin but just hard enough so that Zoey got the message. If she tried to scream or get away, she would be bit and die from the blood loss, that is if she didn't turn into a zombie.

Zoey felt the hand leave her mouth and she gulped for air. Jessica turned Zoey around so that they would face each other. Jessica grabbed Zoey's chin and forced her to meet her eyes. Again Zoey was trapped in the witch's eyes, seeing human traits behind their eerie yellow glow. Zoey was actually able to read one emotion in the witch's eyes and it scared her more than excited her; she read lust in her yellow eyes.

Jessica slowly brought her lips to Zoey's, bending down a bit because of their height difference. Zoey was still shocked when the witch claimed her lips but surprising herself, Zoey wanted more.

Jessica slipped her tongue in Zoey's mouth and felt surprised when Zoey kissed back with enthusiasm. She pushed Jessica's tongue back into her mouth and pressed her body against Jessica. Zoey wrapped her arms around Jessica's neck and pulled back to say, "I wanted to that for so long its just that because we are both women and your a witch so we couldn't- mph!" Jessica silenced Zoey by pressing their lips back together.

Jessica grabbed Zoey's waist and lifted her. Zoey gave a yelp of surprised and instinctively wrapped her legs around Jessica's waist. Jessica groped Zoey's ass while carrying her to her bed. Zoey finally noticed that Jessica wasn't wearing her chain but she still have the dog collar on. Zoey traced the length of a spike with an eyebrow raised. Jessica just shrugged and laid Zoey on the bed gently.

Jessica crawled on the bed with and trapped Zoey underneath her, each of her arms and legs on either side of Zoey's body. Jessica bent down but instead of kissing Zoey's lips like Zoey expected, Jessica kissed her neck. She let her tongue flick out which caused Zoey's hips to rise while she gave out a little moan. Jessica kissed up Zoey's neck to her ear and took Zoey's ear lobe into her mouth, lightly sucking on it.

Zoey's mind was in complete chaos. The rational part of her mind was screaming at her to push the witch away and try to kill her, while the sexual part of her mind was screaming for Zoey to fuck the shit out of this witch. Zoey moaned out, "Oh god~ please~!" Jessica took the ear lobe out of her mouth and flicked it with her tongue. Jessica licked up Zoey's outer ear to growl seductively in Zoey's ear.

Jessica then kissed back down Zoey's neck and sat up. Zoey whimpered in disappointment and Jessica chuckled. Zoey's eyes widened as she stared at the witch, once again reminded how human she actually is. Jessica hooked one of her claws in Zoey's jacket and slowly unzipped it, all the while staring into Zoey's eyes with a small smile. Zoey leaned up and took off her jacket. Once the jacket was off her body Jessica leaned forward to kiss and nip at the spot where Zoey's shoulder and neck meet.

Zoey's eyes rolled back and she moaned out. Jessica dragged her clawed hands down Zoey's white tank and grabbed the helm. Jessica pulled Zoey's tank top off and smirked when her perky breasts appeared. _No bra? Sweet. _Jessica brought her head to Zoey's right nipple and flicked it with her tongue. Zoey grabbed the witch's head to pull her closer. Jessica brought her lips around Zoey's nipple and sucked gently. Zoey threw her head back, "MM~ oh god yes~!" Jessica sucked harder and grazed her teeth against the nipple. Zoey lifted her hips and moaned out her approval.

Jessica started to kiss down Zoey's stomach and reached her belly button. Jessica flicked her tongue out which caused Zoey to giggle. Jessica continued to kiss down until she reached Zoey's jeans. Jessica grabbed Zoey's belt and looked confused, forgetting how to work a belt. Zoey giggled again and unhooked her belt, pulling it off and unbuttoning her jeans. Jessica watched, entranced, as Zoey unzipped her jeans and pull them off.

Jessica brought her lips back to Zoey's and used her claws to hook into her underwear. Jessica kissed back down Zoey's body. She slowly pulled Zoey's underwear down her legs, all the while licking down Zoey's thighs and legs. Zoey looked down at the witch, feeling her arousal rise as the witch licked down her thighs and legs.

Jessica looked up and saw Zoey's pussy. Her mouth began to water as she licked up Zoey's thigh, slowly inching closer to where she really wanted to taste. Zoey moaned at the teasing and brought her hands to her breasts, massaging them and pinching the nipples. Jessica smiled when she finally reached the outer lips. Zoey traced the lips with her clawed pinkie which caused Zoey to moan, "Mm~ baby please no more teasing~"

Hearing Zoey beg destroyed Jessica's self control. She spread Zoey's vaginal lips with her fingers and licked up the expose slit. When Jessica reached Zoey's clit, she flicked it around which caused Zoey to grab Jessica's head and pull her in closer to her pussy. Jessica licked down Zoey's slit and reached her hole, Jessica swirled her tongue around the hole, teasing her more. Zoey begged, "Please~ just fuck me already!"

Jessica chuckled and finally licked Zoey's core. Jessica plunged her tongue in Zoey's hole and rocked her head back and forth to penetrate Zoey with her tongue. Zoey humped Jessica's face to try to get more of the tongue in her. Jessica spread Zoey's legs and held them down with her hands. Zoey thrashed her head back and forth while moaning out her approval.

Zoey moaned, "Please harder~!" Jessica took her head away from Zoey's legs. Zoey looked at the witch and asked, "What?" Jessica licked Zoey's thigh while tracing her lips with her clawed pointer of her right hand. She used her left hand to spread Zoey's lips. Zoey watched as Jessica slowly inserted her pointer finger, being careful of her claw. Zoey threw her head back and moaned loudly. Jessica began to finger bang Zoey and brought her head under her hand, licking Zoey's juices as the flowed out of her.

Jessica sped up her finger and added another digit. She raised her head to watch Zoey shudder with the pleasure that she was giving her. Zoey moaned out, "Oh god~ I'm- I'm going to cum~!" Jessica brought her head down and flicked Zoey's clit to help her reach her climax faster. After another minute Jessica felt Zoey's vaginal walls squeeze around her fingers while her back arched and she moaned, "COMING!" Jessica brought Zoey down by licking up her cum, slowing down to a stop.

Zoey was panting, trying to catch her breath. Jessica crawled up Zoey's body and wrapped her arms around Zoey's waist, pulling her close. Zoey looked at the witch and lovingly kissed her lips. Jessica made a few grunting noises and Zoey listened as the witch got out, "Z- Z- Zo- Zoe- Zoey." Zoey jumped and stared at the witch as she said her name. Jessica smiled and said, "Zoey."

Zoey smiled and kissed Jessica again. The women cuddled and Zoey drifted off to sleep. Jessica giggled at how adorable Zoey looked and let go of Zoey. Jessica sat up and grabbed the sheet to cover her and Zoey's body. Jessica wrapped her arms around Zoey and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes**

Might or might not require the mature rating. I am just going with the flow.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Left 4 Dead or its characters or anything that deals with the game

* * *

Zoey slowly woke up, yawning. She felt around her and felt a cover on her naked body. _Wait naked body? _Memories flooded Zoey's mind and she looked behind her, seeing the witch asleep and holding her.

Zoey screamed which caused Jessica to wake up suddenly and tighten her hold on Zoey. Zoey pushed the witch away and fell out of the bed. Jessica looked down with a concern look and reached out a helping hand. Zoey flinched and Jessica's hand dropped. Jessica frowned and sat up. She got out of her bed and walked toward Zoey. Zoey looked at her fearful when the witch finally reached her.

Jessica went on her knees in front of the cowering Zoey. Jessica reached out and gently touch Zoey's cheek murmuring, "Zoey." Zoey's head snapped to the naked witch and she began to weep. Jessica just knelt there, watching Zoey cry her eyes out. Jessica grabbed Zoey's soaked face and brought it to her face. Kissing her lips, Jessica pulled back and shook her head. _I- I thought I thought that Zoey wanted it. _

Jessica stood up and gathered Zoey's clothes that had been thrown around the cell from last night. Jessica walked to Zoey and tried to give her her clothes but Zoey slapped Jessica's hand away.

Jessica just stood there, not sure what to do now. _She doesn't want to be here but she doesn't want to put on her clothes back on and leave. What does this woman want? _Jessica turned around and laid Zoey's clothes on the bed. She then walked around to gather her own clothes.

Zoey watched as the witch gathered and put on her clothes. _What have I done? I slept with a witch, a- a murderer. _Zoey continued to cry and Jessica couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Zoey into a hug and rubbed her back. Zoey held onto the witch and cried into her shoulder.

They remained in that position for ten minutes until Zoey's sobs turned into hiccups. Jessica pulled back and wiped the tears away from Zoey's face. Zoey couldn't help but laugh at the irony of a witch caring for a human. Jessica was surprised when Zoey laughed and gently touched her cheek.

Zoey looked up and said, "I can't believe this is happening. One second I'm fighting zombies and now I'm fucking a witch." Jessica replied, "Je- Jes- Jessica." Zoey looked and asked, "What did you say?" Jessica looked at Zoey and said, "Jessica." Zoey asked, "Is that your name?" Jessica nodded.

Zoey smacked her own forehead, "Oh wait now this tops it off. I'm fucking a witch that can understand and talk back to me!" Jessica couldn't take the self pity anymore. She kissed Zoey's lips and said, "Zoey s- sto- stop." Zoey stared at Jessica and said, "How can you just ask me to just turned a blind eye to you being a witch!?" As a reply, Jessica hugged Zoey again.

Zoey sighed, "Well at least no one else knows about us." Jessica nodded and hugged Zoey tighter, loving the feel of Zoey's skin on hers.

Francis' voice ranged out, "Hey Zoey! Where the fuck are you!? Did you get eaten by your little witch?!" Jessica growled but let go of Zoey. Zoey jumped up and rushed to put on her clothes, knowing that Jessica was staring at her the whole time. Jessica walked toward the bed and tied the chain back onto her dog collar.

Zoey ran toward the cell door but realized that she didn't have the keys. Zoey heard a jingle and turned around to see Jessica jingling the keys to the door with a smug look on her face. Zoey pouted and reached for the keys but Jessica lifted her arm so Zoey couldn't reach them. Jessica made kissy noises and Zoey understood what Jessica was asking for. Zoey surprised Jessica by leaning forward and licking Jessica's neck, lightly nibbling on it. Jessica moaned out and her arm lowered enough so Zoey could snatch the keys out of her hand.

Zoey ran towards the door and unlocked it. She looked back and said, "I'll come back tonight, okay?" Jessica nodded her understanding. Zoey stepped out of the cell and closed the door just in time that Francis opened the door to the airport's jail.

"What took you so fucking long Zoey? Everybody thought you got eaten by that fucking witch!" Zoey snapped, "Don't talk about her like that!" Francis stared at Zoey wide eyed and accused, "You're standing up for that thing?" Francis walked toward Zoey and put a hand to her forehead. "You don't seem like you a fever. Is everything alright Zoey?"

Zoey knew what she had to say to get Francis off her back but she also knew it would hurt Jessica's feelings. Taking a deep breath she said, "No I am not alright. I have to take care of a fucking witch." Francis nodded and said, "Well anyway we have to go meet up with the others. Bill did a perimeter check and found a hole in the fence around the airport big enough for a tank."

Zoey nodded and Francis left the jail. Zoey looked back at Jessica to see her back to her. Zoey sighed and followed Francis out of the jail.

As soon as the door shut Jessica fell on her knees, feeling her heart break. S_o much for trying to be human and letting my emotions rule my actions. I- I should've pulled that trigger back at Julie's house. Maybe it would've killed me and I wouldn't have to deal with all this bullshit. _Jessica's head fell into her hands and she started to sob, saying over and over again, "Zoey."

Zoey heard the sobs and had to fight back tears. She followed Francis to the food court where Bill and Louis were arguing. Bill was yelling, "-not safe anymore!" Louis fought back, "Then where are we going to go, huh? This is the first place in months where we didn't have to fight any zombies!" Bill countered, "That's the whole fucking point! We are losing our edge!"

Francis added, "Louis does have a point. Can't we just plug up the hole or something?" Bill shook his head, "All of you are a bunch of pussies! What about you Zoey? What do you think we should do, throw all our pipe bombs to show those mother fuckers where we are?" Zoey shook her head, "Bill does have a point too. We are losing our fighting spirit and its only a matter of time before a zombie wanders through that hole. But Bill where will we go. I mean we can't just tie up Jes- the witch and throw her in the back of our pickup truck like last time."

Bill nodded and said, "See Zoey has brains unlike you dumbasses. Oh and we can't bring the witch with us." Zoey stared at Bill, "Then what's going to happen to her?" Francis answered, "Easy, we take her down when she isn't looking." Zoey gulped. Louis looked up and asked, "So are we leaving or not?" Bill scratched his beard, "Alright, alright! How about this. We stay for one more day, gathering supplies, but tomorrow we leave pronto. Francis, go find some guns, Louis gather food, I will find medical supplies." Zoey looked up, "What do I do?" Bill pointed at her pistol in the hoister, "Take care of the witch and fill the tank of the truck."

Zoey looked away and nodded. Everyone left Zoey alone with her thoughts. Francis and Bill walked to the gun store in the airport. Bill looked up at Francis, "Hey did you notice anything weird with Zoey today?" Francis glanced at Bill, "Today? Zoey has been acting weird for the past two weeks." Bill thought, "You don't think Zoey has become fond of that witch do you?" Francis laughed, "Well since you put it _that _way, it does explain why she said no to me when I asked her if she wanted to help me repopulate the earth."

Bill sighed, "God your a dumbass! Everyone except you knows that Zoey is gay!" Francis' head snapped to Bill, "Wait what!?" Bill slapped Francis in the back of the head, "Yeah you dumb shit! Zoey's gay! Why do you think she always hangs out with any other female survivor we pick up and drop off at where ever they feel like!" Francis scratched the back of his head, "I guess that explains it. I just thought Zoey needed to talk to another woman about stuff." Bill just sighed again, wondering how the hell this dumbass was able to survive all this time.

Zoey walked toward Jessica's cell, wondering if she could actually kill Jessica. Zoey opened the door to the jail and found Jessica sleeping on the floor. Zoey grabbed the keys to the cell door and unlocked it. She walked to Jessica and touched her shoulders gently. Jessica's eyes snapped open and she acted on instinct; she grabbed Zoey and threw her onto the bed. Zoey gave a grunt of pain when she hit the bed, bouncing a little bit. Jessica pounced on Zoey, trapping her with arms and legs on either side of Zoey's body. Jessica growled menacingly and grabbed Zoey's jacket.

Zoey was too stunned to do let alone say anything. Jessica used her clawed hands to rip open Zoey's jacket and the tank top underneath, exposing her breasts. Jessica grabbed them roughly, causing Zoey to gasp in pain. Jessica dragged her claws down Zoey's body, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave nice scratch marks. Zoey watched as her body was scratched and violated, not doing anything to stop it.

Jessica reached Zoey's pants and ripped them to shreds. Jessica grabbed her own clothes and took them off. She then grabbed Zoey's legs and forced them open. Jessica wrapped one leg around her waist while placing the other beneath her left leg, causing their pussies to face each other. Jessica noticed that even though Zoey's face showed her distress, her body was screaming to be fucked mercilessly.

Jessica lifted her hips, causing their pussies to rub up against each other. Zoey gave out a little moan and Jessica grunted in pleasure. Jessica began to grind with Zoey, noticing that Zoey's face changing from one of fear to one experiencing sex. Zoey started to moan, "AH~ oh god, please Jessica please~" Jessica sped up the grinding and felt satisfaction when Zoey's hips lifted when Jessica brought hers down and vice versa, increasing the pleasure ten fold.

Jessica lifted Zoey into a sitting position and bounced her in her lap. Zoey grabbed Jessica's shoulders, digging her nails into the skin, causing Jessica to hiss in pain but not stopping her actions. They kept up their actions until Zoey screamed out, "Oh god~ baby I'm gonna come~!" Jessica moaned, "Zoey~" Both women felt themselves reach their limits and they held on tight to each other.

They came at the same time, their cum mixing with one another's. Zoey fell back and laid on the bed. Jessica crawled on top of Zoey and turned around, presenting Zoey her pussy while facing hers. Jessica brought her head down to lick up the cum still pouring out of Zoey. Zoey grabbed Jessica's ass and brought her pussy to her lips. Jessica moaned into Zoey's pussy when she felt Zoey's tongue lick up the cum on her vagina. They licked each other clean of the cum and Jessica crawled off of Zoey.

Zoey wrapped her arms around Jessica and Jessica began to purr like a cat. Zoey looked bewildered by Jessica's purring and she just shrugged. _I never knew I could purr. _Jessica was too content in the post-orgasmic bliss to care about her purring. Zoey actually felt the purring soothing and was about to drift off to sleep when she remembered the other survivors wanting to kill Jessica.

"Jessica look at me." Jessica looked into Zoey's eyes and went for a kiss but Zoey pushed her back. Zoey had Jessica's full attention now, "Listen the others want me to kill you and I- I just can't!" Jessica realized the reason why Zoey was visiting her and pushed Zoey away, making her fall off the bed and onto the floor. Jessica pointed at the pistol next to the torn jeans and Zoey nodded. Jessica shook her head back and forth, feeling her world crash into the ground, worse than the time she first turned into a witch.

Zoey looked at Jessica and said, "I wasn't going to do it I swear!" Jessica looked down at Zoey. _How can I trust you? _Jessica thought of the possibilities and just huffed. _Oh fuck this! _Jessica ripped off the chain from her collar, breaking it into two, and walked to the cell door. Ignoring her nakedness, Jessica grabbed two of the bars and pulled, making a space big enough for her to just slip through.

Zoey stared at Jessica and said, "Please, please don't leave me." Jessica looked back and just grunted. "Zoey co-come." Zoey stared at Jessica and asked, "And leave everyone behind?" Jessica nodded. Zoey looked away and stammered, "I- I can't." Jessica looked away and walked out of the cell, determined to leave the airport before she broke down crying from being left alone in this hell whole again.

Zoey watched as Jessica left without a second glance at her. She couldn't take it anymore. Yes, Jessica is a witch but she was _her_ witch! Zoey ran out of the cell and grabbed Jessica from behind. Jessica stood rigid, fighting back tears, knowing that Zoey was about to kill her with the pistol. Jessica jumped in surprise when she felt Zoey's lips kiss her shoulder blade. Jessica turned around and looked down at Zoey. Zoey looked back and said, "I don't want to leave the others but I- I can't just let you leave me like that."

Jessica smiled and hugged Zoey, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Before things could go any further, the door slammed open and Louis, Bill, and Francis were standing in the doorway. Francis pointed his shotgun at the witch's head, screaming, "I knew it!"

Jessica pushed Zoey away from her and screamed her anger at Francis. Francis pointed the shot gun and before he could fire Bill pushed it up, resulting in the ceiling getting shot at. Bill yelled, "You dumbass! That's a witch we're dealing with, she could kill us in one blow if you haven't forgotten!" Louis stared at Zoey and asked, "Zoey what's going on?" Francis answered, "Zoey here has been fucking the witch! No wonder she's so obedient to Zoey." Jessica growled at Francis, wanting to tear him apart for insulting her Zoey.

Louis continued to stare at Zoey, "Is- Is what Francis says true?" Zoey nodded and said, "She isn't like the rest of them! She's acting human and-" Francis interrupted, "And what? She likes going down on you?" Zoey blushed while Jessica hissed again. Bill sighed and said, "Listen Zoey, you have two options. Either you leave this witch behind and come with us. We'll just act like it never happened." Francis huffed, "Yeah right." Bill continued, "Or you can choose to follow her and we kill you both."

Jessica couldn't help it; she laughed at the stupidity of the humans. Jessica pointed at the cell where she pried two of the bars apart. Louis gulped and said, "Maybe we should just let them go. I mean she is a lot stronger than most witches." Bill thought about the options and said, "Fine. Francis! Put down that shotgun." Francis looked back at Bill and said, "And just let them go!? Fuck no!" Francis cocked his gun and Jessica sighed. She took a step forward and Francis took a step back.

Zoey screamed out, "STOP IT!" Everyone stared in shock at Zoey. She stood up and ignoring that both she and Jessica were naked, hugged her witch. "I'm going with Jessica." Louis looked confused and asked, "Who's Jessica." Jessica sighed and pointed at herself, "Jessica."

Francis jumped, "Holy shit! You can talk?!" Jessica nodded while Zoey added, "Only a few words." Jessica glanced down at Zoey. Jessica wrapped her arm around her Zoey. Her claws suddenly grew and her eyes flashed bright yellow as she growled. Zoey yelped, "Shit! Jessica you're hurting me!" Jessica let go of Zoey and pounced at the survivors. Francis fired the shot gun but the slug hit the floor. Jessica flew behind the survivors and crashed into a hunter.

The hunter yelled in surprised but it was quickly cut off when Jessica sliced his head off. Jessica stood and screamed her defiance, making sure that any other zombie in the airport would hear her. She turned around and met the eyes of surprised survivors. She grunted and pointed at the dead hunter. Bill was the first to snap out of his shock and yelled, "Fuck! Everyone to the truck!" Zoey and Jessica looked at Bill and he said, "You too. When we get a safe distance away from the airport, we'll drop you guys off."

Jessica nodded and ran back into the cell to put on her clothes. She looked at Zoey apologetically and handed the only thing that she could still kinda wear; her jacket and underwear. Zoey sighed and put the clothes on. Jessica watched intently and heard a distinct cough of a smoker. Jessica growled and ran back out of the cell to deal with the smoker. Bill grabbed her shoulder, ignoring that Jessica was a witch and said, "Don't. We need you to stay with the group and point out paths were there are less zombies."

Jessica nodded and stayed close to Zoey. The group fought their way to the food court and Jessica grunted, pointing to the left. The group followed her and eventually they reached the truck. Francis looked back at Zoey and asked, "You did fill the truck before you visited the wi- Jessica right?" Zoey shook her head and said, "Sorry."

Bill just yelled out, "No time for that now!" Bill ran to the driver's side and climbed in. Louis and Francis got in the back seats while Francis growled, "Go in the bed with your little witch." Jessica just growled and grabbed Zoey possessively. Zoey sighed and climbed in the bed of the truck, Jessica following behind.

Bill drove through the hole in the fence, Francis having to throw a pipe bomb to distract the zombies. Jessica had an urge to follow the pipe bomb but Zoey distracted her by pulling her into a kiss. Jessica grabbed Zoey's ass when no one was looking and gave her a look that clearly said that as soon they were alone, Zoey was going to be fucked like there was no tomorrow. Zoey just giggled and cuddled with her witch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes**

Alright everyone knows about Zoey and Jessica, they ran from the airport because of the zombie invasion, and well Francis no likey Jessica. Oh and someone informed me that the undead should be called infected instead of zombies like they do in the game. Well I haven't played the game in like forever and it is too late now to just change every single zombie to infected, so please just suck it up and read the story.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Left 4 Dead or its characters or anything that deals with the game

* * *

The truck began to slow down near the woods outside of the town the survivors were in now. Bill smacked the steering wheel and cursed. Francis looked in the bed of the truck to see Jessica holding onto Zoey, apparently witches don't like to travel via cars. Zoey was stroking her hair to keep her witch calm.

Francis yelled, "This is your fault _Jessica._" Jessica's reply was to growl and glare at Francis. Louis sighed, "There isn't anything we can do Francis so calm down."

The truck finally stopped and everyone got off the truck. Jessica grabbed Zoey and lifted her up, stepping off the bed of the truck. Zoey wrapped her arms around Jessica and blushed.

Bill rolled his eyes and said, "Get a room you too." Jessica glanced at Zoey and licked her lips. Zoey's blush increased ten fold. Louis looked away from the couple while Francis felt his anger spike. "THAT'S IT! Are we all suppose to just looked the other way to the fact that Zoey is sleeping with a fucking witch!"

Jessica growled at Francis again while Zoey just sighed and tapped Jessica's shoulder, letting her know that she wanted to be on the ground again. Jessica kissed Zoey's forehead and let Zoey get on the ground. Jessica didn't miss Francis' look of disgust and glared at him.

Bill sighed and said, "Well lets go. Hey Jessica! Can you smell any zombies?" Jessica raised her head and sniffed the air like a dog. She looked back at Bill and nodded while pointing at the woods. Bill said, "Well then Zoey and Jessica are staying with us for a little longer." Francis snorted his distaste.

Louis looked at Jessica, "You can really sense other zombies?" Jessica nodded while looking proud. Louis looked at Bill, "Maybe we should let Zoey and Jessica travel with us. I mean having someone who can _actually _sense other zombies is not a bad thing, whether they be a witch or not. Uh no offence Jessica." Jessica just shrugged.

Francis snapped, "There is no way in hell I am going to travel with a fucking faggot witch!" Jessica looked like she wanted to bite a chunk out of Francis. Bill thought for a moment and said, "Well if you put it that way Louis, this might be an excellent opportunity for us to finally have an advantage over the zombies. Zoey, Jessica, what do you say?"

Jessica and Zoey looked at each other. Zoey asked Jessica, "What do you think?" Jessica said, "I wa-want to- to be with Zoey." Zoey smiled and looked at Bill while nodding. Francis growled his displeasure.

Zoey had enough of his anger towards Jessica, "Okay what the fuck is your problem! Yes I am with a witch, but you know what? To me she is Jessica, and she is my witch so you can just FUCK OFF!" Jessica stared at Zoey with shock. Zoey just glared at Francis.

Francis answered, "You want to know why I hate her. SHE IS A FUCKING WITCH! A WITCH killed my family! That is why I fucking despise her!" Everyone was absolutely stunned. Francis never talked about his life before the infection started and everyone just assumed her was part of a biker gang. Jessica finally understood why Francis hated her and said, "So- sorry but not the sa- same witch."

Francis sagged his shoulders and said, "I know that you aren't the same witch dumbass. No one hurts, let alone kills, my family and gets away with it. I killed that bitch with this knife." Francis showed everyone the hunter knife he always carried. Bill used to always teased him for carrying that knife, saying that he needed to be an assassin if he wanted to kill any zombie with the knife.

Francis put the knife back into the hoister and looked at the woods. "So we are really going to go through that?" Bill nodded, "Hey, do you smell any of the special zombies?" Jessica looked at Bill, "Special zombies?" "Yeah like hunters, smokers, boomers, that kind of stuff." Jessica nodded her understanding and sniffed the air again. After a minute of sniffing she shook her head.

Everyone walked into the woods and Zoey tapped Jessica's shoulder, "When can you talk in complete sentences?" Jessica replied, "Practiced when alone." Zoey asked, "If you remembered how to talk, then why are you talking like a caveman?" Jessica wrapped an arm around Zoey's shoulders and said, "Talking hurts. Body made for hunting, not talking." Zoey looked at Jessica and asked, "If it hurts you so much then why do you talk?" Jessica kissed Zoey's cheek and said, "Makes me feel human."

Jessica didn't look like she was in the talking mood so Zoey settled with just wrapping her arm around Jessica's waist. The group walked in the woods for half an hour before Jessica stiffened. Zoey looked at Jessica and saw her smile. Jessica let go of Zoey and ran ahead of the group stopping about ten feet in front of everyone and pointing to what was in front of her. Everyone caught up and they could barely see a cave's outline.

Zoey jumped and hugged her witch, causing Jessica to blush. Louis asked, "Are there any zombies in there?" Jessica sniffed the air and said, "One, hunter. Female." Louis said, "I didn't know hunters could be girls." Jessica looked at Louis and said, "Times changing. Zombies becoming more powerful." Louis gulped and Jessica said, "I get her out." Jessica ran into the cave, leaving everyone behind. The group heard a hunter scream, sounding suspiciously like a woman, abruptly stop.

Jessica came back out a minute later saying, "Hunter won't bother us." Louis said, "You killed her?" Jessica shook her head, "Persuaded her." Everyone looked at each other and glanced uneasily at Jessica.

Zoey walked up to her and asked, "What did you do?" Jessica looked at Zoey and said, "Made deal." Bill spoke up, "What kind of deal?" "I give hunter something and she leave us alone. No one hurt." Louis asked, "What did you give her?" Jessica could tell everyone was thinking that she offered up one of them and said, "I hunt with her."

Francis pointed his shotgun at the witch's head and asked, "And what kind of hunt did that hunter asked you to participate in?" Jessica chuckled, "Not human hunt. Special zombies have territory. Cave is hunter's. She wants me to help mark territory." Bill asked, "And how exactly do you do that?" Jessica just shrugged and said, "Secret."

Everyone stared at Jessica and Zoey was the first to walk up to her. "No one will get hurt right Jessica?" Jessica looked into Zoey's eyes and said, "No one gets hurt." Zoey looked at everyone and said, "Well there you have it. Jessica wouldn't put me in danger right Jessica?" Jessica shook her head but didn't meet Zoey's eyes.

The group headed into the cave and Bill asked, "So where is this hunter?" Jessica pointed to the dark part of the cave. "Cave goes down. Hunter there." The hunter made herself known by giving a shriek. Jessica looked at Zoey and said, "Hunter is impatient. She does not like that she must wait till dark." Zoey giggled.

The survivors made do with what they had. Jessica went out of Zoey and Bill to gather wood. Jessica left the two when they headed back into the cave and said, "Time for me to help with hunt." Zoey looked at Jessica, "Are you sure?" Jessica replied, "Yes." Zoey and Bill got to the cave and made a fire.

Half an hour passed when Jessica came back, dragging a dead deer with her. Jessica looked at Zoey and said, "Food." Zoey looked up and asked, "Did you complete the hunt?" Jessica nodded but she still wouldn't look Zoey in the eye.

The group cooked the deer and ate in silence. Bill, Louis, Zoey, and Francis fell asleep while Jessica kept a look out. When she was sure everyone was asleep, Jessica walked over to Zoey and nudged her awake. Zoey woke up and smiled when she saw her witch, but the smile soon faded when she saw the frown. "What's wrong Jessica?"

Jessica stroked Zoey's cheeks and said, "Time to help hunter." Zoey looked confused and said, "But I thought you already hunted for her." Jessica shook her head and said, "Lie. Hunter wants something else besides hunt." Zoey started to panic but swallowed her fear, "What does she want?" Jessica answered truthfully, "Us. Hunter wants fun."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes**

If you guys are really reading the story then you know what's next. Rated M!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Left 4 Dead or its characters or anything that deals with the game

* * *

"Hunter wants fun." Jessica waited for Zoey to yell at her but she just glanced at the other survivors and said, "We need to talk. Now." Jessica shook her head, "No. Must go to hunter now." Zoey wanted to hit Jessica but she held down her anger, "How could you do something like this!? How could you agree to have sex with a hunter?! I thought you loved me!"

Jessica stared at Zoey to see her eyes widen when she realized what she said. Zoey tried to get up and run out of the cave, determined not to let Jessica see her cry, but Jessica stopped her by pulling her into a hug. Jessica said, "Love you but only way to stay." Zoey pulled back and looked at Jessica and asked, "We really have to do this, don't we?" Jessica nodded and said, "Yes if no want to be attack and attract horde." Zoey nodded and said, "Alright. But you owe me. Big time." Zoey hugged Jessica again.

They heard a small growl and turned to see the female hunter crawl out of her hiding space. The hunter was eerie human looking- as far as zombies go- like Jessica. She could understand English although she has yet to learn how to speak again. She crawled to Jessica and checked out Zoey while Zoey checked her out. The hunter had the normal hunter clothes on; a navy blue sweatshirt and torn jeans. The hunter took of her hood so Zoey cold see her long black hair and glowing red eyes. The hunter gave a grunt and turned to crawl back into the dark part of the cave.

Jessica looked at Zoey and said, "We follow." Jessica and Zoey walked after the hunter, entering the darkness. Zoey clung to Jessica's arm, afraid of being alone in the dark. Jessica chuckled and wrapped a reassuring arm around Zoey's shoulders. They followed the hunter for a few minutes before Jessica stopped. Jessica gave a little, "Huh." and Zoey asked, "What is it?" Jessica looked down and said, "Hunter has bed. Surprised me."

Jessica grabbed Zoey and lifted her bridal style and walked toward the bed. The hunter crawled under the bed and to get something. Zoey saw Jessica's blush increase when she saw whatever the hunter got but because of the dark she couldn't see it. Jessica said, "Please tell me its new." The hunter gave a grunt and Jessica nodded with a relieved smile.

Zoey looked up at Jessica and asked, "What does she have? I can't see shit." Jessica giggled and replied, "You'll see." Jessica laid Zoey on the bed and crawled in with her. Jessica was on her hands and knees above Zoey and she grabbed her jacket. Jessica took the jacket and Zoey's underwear off, feeling satisfaction when she saw Zoey's wet pussy.

The hunter crawled behind Jessica and groped her ass. Jessica moaned and wiggled her ass at the witch while bending down to lick Zoey's neck. Zoey whimpered, cursing the day that Jessica found her weak spot. Jessica nibbled at Zoey's neck and grabbed her boobs, pinching her nipples. Zoey moaned her approval.

The hunter took off Jessica's underwear and place her head behind Jessica's ass. She licked down Jessica's slit and found her little bump. The hunter flicked it around a few times and licked back down to find her hole. The hunter rocked her head to fuck Jessica with her tongue. Jessica was moaning while massaging Zoey's breasts.

Zoey decided that she had enough of just getting her boobs pleasured and scooted up so her pussy was presented to her witch. Jessica chuckled but before she could bend her head to pleasure Zoey, her head was thrown back with a, "AH~!" The hunter got bored with just licking Jessica so she took off her ruined clothes and put on her secret strap on. The hunter grabbed Jessica's hips and penetrated her with the strap on without any warning.

Jessica moaned while the hunter hissed in pleasure. Zoey became agitated that the two zombies were having all the fun and leaving her out. Zoey said, "Oh Jessica~" Jessica looked down to see Zoey spread her vaginal lips and rub her clit. Jessica got the message and bent her head to eat out Zoey. Jessica licked up Zoey's slit and flicked her clit around. Zoey grabbed Jessica's head and moaned, "Oh god~ please baby, don't stop~!"

The hunter was fucking Jessica without any restraint, forgetting the last time she had this much fun. _Maybe I won't alert the horde after I'm done with these two women. _Jessica was rocking her body back and forth to get more of the strap on in her. The hunter slapped Jessica's ass and was rewarded with a loud moan. Zoey saw the slap and heard her witch's moan. _Maybe Jessica is into BDSM. _

The hunter got bored with just fucking Jessica doggy style so she grabbed the witch around the waist and lifted her up, causing her to wrap her arms around the hunter's neck. Zoey frowned at not having Jessica eat her out anymore. She watched as the hunter bounced Jessica up and down, causing the strap on to go in and out of her.

Zoey crawled toward the fucking zombies and grabbed Jessica's hips. She brought her head close to her pussy and stuck out her tongue. Jessica and the hunter both were watching Zoey as she flicked Jessica's clit. Jessica threw her head back, unable to keep in her moans from being fucked with a strap on by the hunter and being eaten out by Zoey.

Zoey continued to lick Jessica's clit while she rubbed her own. All three women were in heaven. The hunter was fucking Jessica with her strap on, Jessica also being eaten out by Zoey, and Zoey masturbating to the two zombies in front of her. The three women were in their own little worlds of lust and bodies; not giving a fuck if they attract a horde or if the other survivors catches them.

The hunter grunted, feeling herself about to reach her limits. The hunter bounced Jessica faster while lifting her hips to help the strap on get in Jessica faster. Jessica responded with moaning, "AH~ about to, oh~, come~!" Zoey lifted her head to say, "Ah~ me too baby, me too~" The hunter just hissed in pleasure. The women came at the same time, the hunter biting Jessica's shoulder to keep herself from shrieking and alerting everyone, Jessica throwing her head back and moaning loudly, and Zoey moaning, "COMING!"

They kept fucking each other to help ride out their orgasms. The hunter pulled her hips back to take the strap on out of Jessica. Jessica sat down on the bed and grabbed Zoey to pull her into a passionate kiss. The hunter crawled toward the couple and whined, signaling that she wanted a kiss too. Jessica chuckled and broke the kiss with Zoey. Zoey got the message and crawled toward the hunter. She grabbed the hunter's face and brought her face to the hunters. Zoey kissed her lips softly and licked the hunter's bottom lip, asking for permission. The hunter quickly agreed, opening her mouth wide enough so Zoey's tongue could slip through.

Jessica watched as the hunter and Zoey made out. She felt her arousal increase again and she went behind the hunter. Jessica took off the strap on and pushed two fingers inside the hunter. The hunter yelped into the kiss but quickly moaned. Zoey pulled back to look at Jessica finger bang the hunter while the hunter rested her head in the crook of Zoey's shoulder moaning. Zoey raised an eyebrow, "Again so soon?" Jessica looked at Zoey and said, "What? I like hearing beautiful women moan at pleasure I give them."

Zoey just rolled her eyes but gasped when the hunter lick her neck. Jessica chuckled, "You want it too huh?" Zoey just grumbled, "Shut the hell up." but she did nothing to stop the hunter. Jessica looked down at the strap on left on the bed and put it on. Jessica stopped finger fucking the hunter. The hunter looked back with a little whine. Jessica chuckled and made a little turn around motion with her pointer finger. The hunter understood and laid on her back, spreading her legs.

Zoey looked at the hunter and then Jessica, thinking that she would be left out of the fun. Jessica looked at Zoey and pointed at the hunter's face, "Sit." Zoey blushed and crawled to the hunter's head. She then got on her knees, one knee on each side of the hunter's head. The hunter grabbed Zoey's hips, lightly scratching her with her claws, and brought her lips to Zoey's outer lips. Sticking out her tongue, the hunter licked up the cum from Zoey. Zoey threw her head back and moaned her approval.

Jessica grabbed the hunter's hips, making sure her claws would scratch her for payback for the hunter scratching her Zoey. The hunter growled lightly but didn't stop licking Zoey's pussy. Jessica grabbed the head of the dildo part of the strap on and traced the hunter's lips with it. The hunter's hips lifted in response and moaned into Zoey's pussy. Jessica slowly pushed the dildo inside the hunter and just as slowly pulled back, teasing the hunter.

The hunter whined and lifted her hips to try to get the strap on in her faster. Jessica chuckled and asked, "Does hunter want it?" The hunter looked at Jessica and nodded. Jessica began to fuck the hunter like there was no tomorrow, causing the hunter to be rocked on the bed in time with Jessica's thrusting. The hunter licked Zoey's pussy between moans and moved her claw finger to Zoey's little bump to rub it, trying to get more of Zoey's juice to flow out of her and on the hunter's tongue.

Zoey grabbed Jessica's shoulders and pulled her closer to her. Jessica opened her mouth and Zoey slipped her tongue in her mouth. Zoey always explored Jessica's mouth with curiosity, lightly tracing her canines with her tongue. Jessica always shrugged it off and enjoyed the feeling of Zoey have her tongue in her mouth. This time though Jessica wanted to explore Zoey's mouth. Jessica pushed Zoey's tongue back into her own mouth and began to explore Zoey's mouth. Jessica quickly became addicted to Zoey's taste and made out with her while she humped the hunter harder.

The hunter watched the make out session and felt herself about to come again. She lightly bit Zoey's thigh to get the two women's attention. Jessica saw the bite and lightly growled, warning the hunter to not break the skin. Zoey moaned at the bite and said, "Baby I think I'm going to come again!" The hunter responded by licking Zoey's core, helping her reach her limit faster. Jessica felt herself about to come as well and sped up her thrusting. Jessica moaned, "Me too~!"

Zoey came first, her cum being drank by the hunter. The hunter and Jessica soon followed, screaming their pleasure without restraint. Jessica pulled out of the hunter when their orgasms ended, taking off the strap on. The hunter already licked clean Zoey of her cum and was about to sit up when Jessica pushed her back down again. The hunter gave a yelp of surprise in response. Jessica climbed on top of the hunter and presented her pussy to the hunter, "Lick." The hunter quickly obeyed and moaned when she felt something wet touch her inner thigh. Looking down, the hunter saw Zoey staring at her with her tongue sticking out. The hunter brought her head back to Jessica's pussy the same time Zoey licked the hunter's pussy.

The hunter cleaned Jessica and Zoey cleaned the hunter. When they were done, they all cuddled with each other. When they caught their breath, Jessica asked, "Are we off hook?" The hunter nodded and licked Zoey's cheek. Zoey raised an eyebrow and Jessica explained, "Zombies have more animalistic instincts." Zoey giggled and said, "Like your purr?" Jessica nodded.

The three women drifted off to sleep. The two zombies created a Zoey sandwich, Jessica facing her back while the hunter claimed the front of Zoey. The hunter decided not to alert the horde and just enjoyed the touch of two beautiful women.

Zoey woke up due to a nudged in her shoulder. She opened her eyes to meet those of the female hunter she and Jessica slept with last night as part of the deal of letting the survivors stay in her cave. The hunter lightly kissed Zoey's lips and lifted her head to look at the still sleeping Jessica. The hunter lightly nudged her shoulder and Jessica slowly woke up.

The hunter licked Zoey's cheek and got out of the bed, gathering her clothes. The hunter was pulling on her sweatshirt when she looked at Jessica and made a series of growls and grunts. Zoey looked at Jessica and she shrugged, "Hunter wants us to leave bed. She no wants others to know."

Zoey nodded and got off of the bed with Jessica. All three women changed back into their clothes. Zoey looked around for her jacket but couldn't find it. She heard snickering from both zombies and turned to see the hunter holding Zoey's jacket. Zoey glared at the hunter which only caused her to giggle.

The hunter grabbed the jacket with both hands and pulled, ripping it into two. Zoey stared at the hunter shocked and Jessica fell down laughing. Zoey stomped toward the witch and smacked her on the back of the head. The hunter just snickered and grabbed Zoey's hips. Jessica stood up and patted Zoey's shoulder, "Hunter has clothes. In exchange though-" Zoey's head snapped toward Jessica, "Let me guess. She wants to fuck us again."

Jessica gave a so-so gesture with her right hand, "Hunter wants to come with us." Zoey looked at the hunter and saw her give a puppy dog face. Zoey scratched the back of her head and said, "I don't know. If everyone else says its alright then sure but if not... Well then I have to side with them. I'm already on thin ice because of you Jessica." Jessica nodded her understanding and the hunter smiled.

The hunter crawled toward the bed and looked under it. Grabbing spare clothes, the hunter crawled to Zoey to hand her the clothes. Zoey looked at them and smiled. It was a black tank top and camo pants. Zoey put on the clothes and heard Jessica whistle. Zoey blushed and said, "Well come on, the guys would be waking up soon.

Zoey, Jessica, and the hunter went back to the main cave to see everyone still sleeping. The fire was going out and the hunter had a brilliant idea. She ran like a dog (she's a hunter so she will be crawling the whole story- or maybe not- not sure) toward the fire and grabbed a stick. Pulling the stick out of the fire, she blew the fire on one side of the stick out. She used it to write something on the cave floor. Pointing, the hunter showed Zoey and Jessica what she wrote. Zoey read, "My name is Julie. Long time no see Jessica."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes**

So Jessica finally ran into her old friend Julie. I give props to anyone who remembered Julie from I think it was the first chapter that I introduced her.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Left 4 Dead or its characters or anything that deals with the game

* * *

Jessica stared at the hunter. _This- this can't be Julie. Julie died when I bit her. Wait... I bit her. OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE!_ Jessica fell on her knees and began to sob. Her sobbing woke up the other survivors. Francis immediately grabbed his shotgun and aimed it at Julie's head. Jessica saw the gun and screamed her sorrow. Francis jumped and dropped his shotgun in surprised.

Bill yelled, "What the fuck is going on?!" Bill looked at the crying Jessica and asked, "What's with her?" Zoey answered, "The hunter's name is Julie." Jessica's crying grew in intensity when she heard the hunter's name. Louis looked between the concerned looking hunter and the sobbing Jessica and understood, "Jessica knows Julie." Zoey nodded.

Francis groaned, "Great now we have to take the hunter with us too!" Bill shook his head, "No." Bill looked at Zoey, "This is where I draw the line Zoey. Either you come with us and hell, you can bring along Jessica or we leave all three of you behind." Zoey looked between Julie, Jessica, and her team and said, "I will stay with them." Bill nodded and said, "Come on guys, time for us to head out."

Louis couldn't just let everything end here, "Wait Bill. We have been presented with an amazing opportunity here. Not only can we use one witch but now a hunter." Bill shook his head, "No, we can't risk it. We know that Jessica will cooperate with us but we don't know how much self-control that hunter has." Louis looked sadly at his friend and nodded in understanding. Francis grumbled, "Good riddance." Jessica and Julie both growled at Francis.

The three men walked out of the cave and out of Zoey's life. Zoey felt her heart break from seeing three of her closest friends, people who have saved her life countless times, leave without a second glance at her just because she fell in love with Jessica. She looked at her witch and walked to her, pulling Jessica into a hug. Jessica ignored her, she just stared at Julie stammering, "How?"

Julie crawled to the fire and took off her sweatshirt. She pointed at her shoulder, an old scar that looked like a bite mark. Jessica stared at the bite mark and started to repeat, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Zoey rubbed Jessica's back and Julie crawled toward the witch. Julie said, "I-It o- okay." Jessica stared at Julie and asked, "How can you forgive me so easily?" Julie looked at Zoey and she nodded. Julie grabbed Jessica's face and kissed her lips. Pulling back Julie murmured, "Lo- love."

Jessica shook her head back and forth and said, "I- I can't Julie. I am with Zoey." Zoey laughed and said, "No." Jessica's head snapped to Zoey and her crying increased ten fold, thinking that she was going to be alone again. Zoey continued, "You are with me and Julie. Don't lie to me and say that you don't love her." Jessica hiccupped, "How did you-" Zoey answered, "You talk in your sleep. Whenever we cuddled you always murmured, 'Love both Julie and Zoey. Sorry' I'd always wondered who Julie was but now, well it kinda makes sense."

Jessica smiled but she still had to ask. "Zoey do you hate me now?" Zoey shook her head and said, "Of course not. Yes, I am a little weirded out but I think I can deal with sharing you with Julie. As long as you can share her with me too." Jessica nodded and felt happier than she ever had been. _Julie and Zoey don't hate me for loving them both._

Jessica hugged Zoey and brought her lips to hers. Jessica and Zoey kissed each other passionately while Julie watched. Julie crawled over to Jessica and let out a small whine. Jessica broke the kiss and turned her head so she could kiss Julie. Zoey watched as Jessica and Julie make out for a minute, waiting patiently for her turn with Julie. After a minute Zoey crawled behind Julie and lightly grabbed her chin. She gently pulled to break Julie and Jessica's kiss so she could kiss the hunter. Julie turned her head and opened her mouth to allow Zoey's tongue to slip through. Julie and Zoey made out for a minute before pulling back.

The three women heard a roar that came from a distant tank. Zoey stood up and took out her pistol. Julie hissed at the gun and dove behind Jessica. Jessica and Zoey looked at Julie with an eyebrow raised. Julie noticed the stares and pointed at her left arm and said, "Shot." Zoey nodded in understanding and said, "Don't worry, I wont ever shoot at you Julie." Julie nodded but she still stared at the pistol uneasily.

The three women ran out of the cave and into the woods. Jessica and Zoey were about to run straight ahead but Julie hissed to get their attention. Jessica and Zoey looked back and saw Julie point to the right while saying, "Motel and truck stop." (Yes I know I started Jessica off talking with a lot of pauses but it kept pissing me off so now Julie can talk but its the caveman talk while Jessica can talk normally) The two women nodded and followed Julie as she ran on her hands and feet, almost like a wolf (first animal that runs on all fours that came to my head).

After running for five minutes, they could see the sign for the motel and truck stop in front of them. They ran through the parking lot and jumped into a room of the motel with the door open. Zoey was the last to go into the motel room and she quickly slammed the door behind her. The three women were still trying to catch their breaths when they heard a loud slam and a tank's roar.

Jessica felt her inner witch rise and she growled at the door, knowing that she could easily kill the tank but if she opened the door to the motel room, Zoey and Julie would be exposed. Julie on the other hand dove under one of the two beds and started to shake, knowing that a tank could kill her with one blow. Zoey looked at the shaking bed and sighed. Zoey walked to the bed and looked under it to see the cowering hunter. Zoey said softly, "Its going to be okay Julie. Everything is going to be alright. Now come on out Julie."

Julie slowly crawled out of the bed but immediately jumped on Zoey, causing her to give a yelp of surprised. Zoey fell back on the bed with Julie wrapped around her. Jessica turned around to see Zoey laying down on the bed, rubbing Julie's back reassuringly while Julie had her arms wrapped around Zoey's neck and legs around her hips. Julie was shaking uncontrollably while she stared at the door.

The sight of seeing Julie petrified caused her to loose control. She turned and opened the motel door, stepping outside and closing the door. Julie and Zoey heard the tank's roar and Jessica shriek. The tank's roar abruptly stopped and Julie heard ripping sounds due to her ultra sensitive ears.

After a minute the door opened and Jessica stood in the doorway. The tank apparently ripped off her shirt and Jessica was covered in blood but it was obvious that she was not wounded. Jessica closed the door and went straight to the bathroom, not being able to look at her loves. Julie and Zoey looked at each other and then at the bathroom door. Julie crawled off of Zoey and sat on the bed. Zoey looked at Julie and said, "We should go see if she needs us." Julie nodded and followed Zoey into the bathroom.

They found Jessica sitting cross-legged in the shower while it was running. On the floor was her ripped shorts. Jessica was crying into her hands, not noticing Julie and Zoey in the door way. Zoey walked to Jessica and touched her shoulder, making her jump in surprise.

Zoey hugged Jessica, pulling her in close. Zoey looked at Julie and she got the message, she crawled over to Jessica and hugged her as well. Jessica's crying increased while she go out, "I'm so sorry! I-I knew the tank would hurt you both if he found us and I- I just couldn't sit around and do nothing!" Zoey rubbed Jessica's back and said, "Shhh. Shhh. Its okay, we both know you only did it to protect us, so please stop crying."

After a while Jessica's sobbing turned into small hiccups. She pulled out of the hug and looked at Julie and Zoey, giggling uncontrollably. Zoey and Julie looked at each other and finally noticed their drenched clothes. They smiled at each other and took off their clothes.

Jessica huffed and said, "I appreciate the gesture but I am not in the mood." Zoey giggled and replied, "Calm down we weren't going to try to make love to you, we were just going to take a shower with you." Julie looked at Zoey and asked, "No sex?" Zoey shook her head.

Jessica chuckled at Julie's one track mind. She looked at Zoey and said, "I guess I should've told you about Julie's uh one track mind." Julie stuck her tongue out at Jessica while wiggling her ass. Zoey giggled and looked around the bathroom. Seeing what they needed, Zoey stepped out of the shower and walked towards a closet.

Opening it, Zoey grabbed towels, shampoo, and soap. She walked back to the shower and stepped in. Julie was trying to stand on two feet but was having trouble. Jessica and Zoey finally noticed why all hunters stayed on all fours; Julie's feet were deformed and looked like something you would expect on a werewolf minus the hair.

Julie caught them staring and snapped, "Not like wanted this." Jessica looked away ashamed and Julie immediately regretted what she said. She touched Jessica's cheek and said, "Sorry." Jessica placed a hand on Julie's and said, "No I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who turned you into this." Julie shook her head and replied, "Not fault. Would've been bit anyway."

Zoey saw the love between the two and felt a flash of jealousy. Jessica and Julie looked at Zoey and the jealousy disappeared as quickly as it formed. Zoey walked toward the two zombies and hugged them both. She then turned to Julie and grabbed the shampoo, opening it and pouring a nice sized glob into her hand. Zoey made a little turn around gesture with her finger and Julie turned. Zoey began to massage Julie's head, cleaning the hair with the shampoo. Julie cooed with approval and shuddered when the suds of the shampoo hit her shoulders. When the hair was covered with suds, Julie walked/lurch into the water to wash off the shampoo.

Jessica did the same for Zoey and Julie to Jessica. When Jessica was clean from shampoo and out of the water, Zoey grabbed the soap and lathered it in her hands. Zoey then began to wash Jessica's body, paying special attention to her breasts and nipples. Jessica moaned when Zoey cleaned her boobs, knowing that even though she wasn't exactly in the mood for sex, Zoey and Julie will still be well perverted women.

When Jessica's body was covered in soap, she step into the water and watched as it washed off all the soap. She turned around to see Julie giving Zoey the same treatment and afterwards Jessica did the same for Julie. Soon the three women were squeaky clean and stepped out of the shower. Zoey and Jessica wrapped themselves with towels. They looked at Julie who looked back with an annoyed look and huffed. Julie crawled into a bed naked and still wet and quickly fell asleep. Zoey and Jessica looked at each other and shrugged. They dropped the towels on the floor and crawled into bed with Julie naked. The two women cuddled with Julie and fell asleep.

The three women knew their relationship was a little weird, it being the three of them and two being zombies, but they didn't care. They loved each other and that was all that mattered to them. The next day they would fight for their lives like every other day, but this time they knew that each one of them had the other's back.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Author's notes**

Yeah I know that I ended the story a little rushed but I was planning on making another story for the Higurashi anime. Please review what ya'll thought of the story!


End file.
